<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You by ashadowr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894689">Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowr/pseuds/ashadowr'>ashadowr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Armin Arlert, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager Are Siblings, No Smut, POV Armin Arlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowr/pseuds/ashadowr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren are classmates that rarely ever interact until one day Armin needs to help Eren study. Neither of them are very fond of each other until they come to realize that they aren't all that different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick warning there will be some parts that contain bullying and homophobia. They aren’t too long, but just a heads up if this is a sensitive topic for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin's POV</p><p>It was a groggy Monday morning in April. I had just finished up my last period before lunch with Professor Hange. They had asked me to stay after class to discuss something, so I slowly packed away my belongings as I watched everyone else shuffle out of the classroom. </p><p>"Hey Yeager, mind if I speak to you a moment?" Hange motioned the green eyed douche over to her desk. Eren groaned and carried his heavy legs over. </p><p>"Armin come over here as well." </p><p>I headed towards their desk up keeping my distance from Eren. Professor Hange shuffled some papers before looking up at the both of us. </p><p>"I apologize Eren, I was going to review material with you today during lunch because you are doing horrendous in my class. But Unfortunately something has come up and I will be in a meeting this afternoon." </p><p>Eren had a dumb grin on his face, "so you're letting me off the hook?" </p><p>Professor sighed, "no. Armin I was wondering, as top student in my class would you be willing to help Eren study just for today?" </p><p>You've got to be fucking kidding me. The only thing that comes out of the kids mouth are insults and cuss words. It would be easier teaching a toddler calculus. </p><p>"Sure I'd be happy to help." I replied not wanting to let down my Teacher. </p><p>"I'm gonna have to pass. Cya later!" Eren headed for the door. </p><p>"This isn't optional, Yeager. At this rate I'll have you with me in class again next year, and that's a pain in the ass for both of us." Hange looked him dead in the eyes. </p><p>Eren groaned clearly annoyed. "Fine just this once. But why'd you have to pick the nerdiest little prick to help me. Even Jean would be better than Goldilocks here." </p><p>My blood began to boil. God I wish I could smack the smug smirk right off that stupid face. Insulting me because I actually know how to study. How low can you be. </p><p>"Now, now Eren let's be respectful. You too can study in my classroom just this period. I expect you two to get at least something done, or I'll get Mr. Levi to teach you both a lesson." </p><p>My heart began to race. Not Mr. Levi. </p><p>Professor Hange gathered their things and began to leave the classroom. The door clicked shut and it was just me and Eren. </p><p>Trying to avoid trouble with Prof. Hange I opened up my bag and pulled out my materials from class. As a flipped through pages I heard a scoff from Eren. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing. There's no way you're actually gonna study during lunch. Fucking loser." Eren scoffed again. </p><p>"The quicker we get this over with, the sooner you can leave. Now, can we please get this over with." I glared at him. As I did I couldn't help but notice his emerald green eyes. They always seemed to be filled with so much rage and hatred. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I mean nobody should have a sane reason to be in a constant state of anger. </p><p>"Why the hell are you staring at me like that string bean?" Eren exclaimed. </p><p>I jumped noticing that I'd zoned out while looking at him. </p><p>"Nothing, sorry. Now can you take your notes out?" </p><p>Reluctantly, Eren pulled out his notes. </p><p>I looked at his notebook. Not a god damn thing was written down. We've been in class for nearly six months and he hasn't written down anything? </p><p>I looked at Eren dumbfounded. </p><p>"What?" Eren said, obviously confused. </p><p>"Do you ever take notes during class?" I questioned.</p><p>Eren shook his head with a blank expression. I sighed and handed him this weeks notes and told him to copy them down. </p><p>"Wow this is the neatest handwriting I've ever seen," Eren commented. It wasn't the best but compared to Eren's scribbled mess it was spectacular. </p><p>"Thanks," I said unsure of whether I should take the compliment of not. </p><p>Throughout the period it was difficult to get Eren to stay focused. He would zone out and chew on the end of his pencil or just stare in another direction completely. At least he'd taken a break with the insults. </p><p>I gave him a few things to try on his own and to my surprise he actually got the majority of them correct. </p><p>"Eren when you apply yourself. I think you can really succeed in school." I said with total honesty. </p><p>"Whatever nerd it's not like I care if my grades are shit or not." He crossed his arms. </p><p>Ignoring the insult I asked, "why don't you care?" I was hesitant in doing so but my curiosity got the best of me. </p><p>Eren scoffed. "I've got bigger problems, Goldilocks. Not like you'd understand. Dumb Nerd." </p><p>That last sentence contradicted itself. </p><p>Seems to me like something was going on, but of course he'd never tell me. I'm just some annoying peer. </p><p>"Well I hope it gets better." I tried to sympathize with him. </p><p>"Look, I know you're some perfect student or whatever but you don't have to act like you care." Eren grabbed his bag and left the classroom without a word as the bell rang signally the end of the period. </p><p>Good grief. This time I was actually making an effort to be nice. I guess he's just impossible. I let out a deep sigh as I headed out the door to my next class. </p><p> </p><p>Eren's POV</p><p>That afternoon I didn't pay attention in class per usual. Although most of the time I would be joking around making smart ass comments, but I wasn't in the mood. I couldn't help but think about what Armin had said to me earlier. It was a simple comment, "Well I hope it gets better." But the only person that ever says stuff to me like that is Mikasa. So it was nice hearing it from someone else for a change. </p><p>I sighed and looked out at the rain covered windows. It was peaceful. I found comfort in rainy days. I watched the small rain droplets race each other to the bottom of the window. For a moment I almost forgot what it felt like to feel pain, anger or worry. </p><p>I felt at peace. </p><p>Just for a second. I longed for that feeling where the pain went numb and I didn't have anything to worry about anything. Unfortunately there were always things to worry about.</p><p>I looked around the classroom to see many focused and attentive peers. Amidst the crowded classroom I noticed a small blonde head of hair. </p><p>It was Armin. </p><p>I never even noticed we had Trigonometry together. I guess I never really payed attention at all. I sighed and looked at my blank notebook. I really wish I had more motivation. If I didn't seriously turn my grades around I was undoubtedly going to have to retake junior year. </p><p>How is Mikasa still acing all of her classes even though mom passed away just a month ago? </p><p>Dammit. It pained me just thinking about it. </p><p>Maybe Mikasa didn't care for mom as much as I did that's why she is still doing fine. </p><p>DAMMIT EREN! Why would I think something so horrible? Of course she cared about mom. I wonder how she feels. It's like she lost her parents all over again. I would ask her but she just seems bad with emotions, and I don't want to burden her with annoying questions. </p><p>Anyway I have to get my shit together. It's not like I could just start studying a whole years worth of material now. C'mon Eren think. </p><p>I could ask that little blonde bitch to help me. Ew scratch that. I know for a fact that'd be hell for the both of us. </p><p>I could ask Professor Hange but they'd just ramble on about their dogs, Sawney and Bean. </p><p>Just as I finished zoning out two hands slammed on my desk. </p><p>"Is there a reason why you're still here, Eren," Mr. Ackerman asked. I looked around the room to noticed that class had ended and everyone had already left. </p><p>"Uh, no I just zoned out my bad." I began to gather my things. Mr. Ackerman was a small man but he was certainly intimidating. His grey eyes seemed to pierce directly into my soul.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Ackerman?" I asked hesitantly. </p><p>He looked up nodding, urging me to continue. </p><p>"I really need help in a lot of classes what do you suggest I do to get more help?" Mr. Ackerman had a surprised look on his face. Probably because his least motivated student is actually reaching out for help. </p><p>"How about you find a peer to study with? What about Mikasa. Or you could reach out to my top student, Armin Arlert. I'm sure he could help you," Mr. Ackerman suggested. </p><p>I thanked him and headed out of class and to my locker. Mikasa has been sick in bed the past few days, so I don't want to bother her. Damn, it looks like Arlert is my best bet. </p><p>It's fine I'll just ask him and if he says no, he says no. I kept trying to tell myself. I guess it doesn't help that I was being a huge ass to him earlier. </p><p>I noticed Armin by his locker. </p><p>"Hey!" I called out and started towards Armin. He flinched at my words. He seemed to mistake me for one of his bullies. He's been a victim of some of the biggest ass holes here. So often that even an oblivious idiot like me noticed. </p><p>"Oh, Eren," Armin's face relaxed a bit after noticing it was just me. "Did you need something?" He asked. </p><p>I scratched the back of my head. My hair was at that awkward stage. Not short so it was out of my face but not long enough that I could tie it up.</p><p>"Will you help me study because I'm dumb," I blurted out not knowing how to word it. </p><p>Armin looked at me with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Armin's POV</p><p>Did he just willingly ask for help? No, I wonder which teacher made him do this. Was it Hange, Ackerman, or maybe even Smith? </p><p>"Uh, are you sure?" I questioned unsure what to respond with. </p><p>Eren let out a sigh, "Look if you're gonna say no just tell me straight up. I just- I really need help studying and I don't know who else to ask."</p><p>It was the first time I've seen him so genuine. </p><p>"I don't mind helping. Actually I'm free right now if you want to review some stuff in the library." </p><p>"Yeah that'd be great, thanks." </p><p>Eren and I headed to the library. It was a silent walk over there. Neither of us knew what to talk about. </p><p>We sat down at a table in a quiet place in the library. The library was pretty open. There was a large window from the hallway where you could see into the library. That always made me anxious. I don't need anyone from the hall seeing me in here. I get picked on enough as is. </p><p>"What do you wanna work on first?" I asked. </p><p>Eren was pulling stuff out of his bag. </p><p>"Could we go over Trigonometry?" </p><p>I nodded and pulled out my notes. It was unusual to see Eren in such a calm well mannered state. The majority of the time he was throwing insults and smart remarks left and right. I'll admit I like this side of him much better. </p><p>I looked up at the ceiling in thought as Eren was writing notes down. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a talk figure headed towards us. I turned my head to see none other than Jean Kirstein. </p><p>Jean, the textbook popular kid. Cared for no one other than himself and liked to annoy the shit out of everyone. Including me, his favorite bullying victim. </p><p>Through rumors most of the grade found out that I was gay. I didn't want everyone to know, but most people didn't care. Most. There were some that gave me a hard time, but since it's been almost a year since the rumors things have died down. </p><p>I looked over at Eren who was oddly quite focused on the work. </p><p>A seat right next to me was being pulled out from under the table, and Jean sat down next to me and chuckled. I could feel my heart racing and the sweat dripping from my forehead. Eren looked up and had a disgusted look on his face. </p><p>I didn't keep up with much of the high school drama but I knew well enough that Jean and Eren hated each other.</p><p> </p><p>Eren's POV</p><p>Why the hell is this dick here. I glared across the table. Armin was visibly shaking. </p><p>I felt sorry for him.</p><p>I can't imagine what it's like to deal with bullies like this everyday. </p><p>"What's this, a date?" Jean snickered as if he was amusing himself. </p><p>I scoffed. </p><p>"Why are you hanging out with this ugly bitch anyway?" Jean then proceeded to call Armin a slur. </p><p>My blood began to boil. Douches that make themselves feel better by putting others down really put me over the edge. </p><p>Unable to manage my anger I stood up and slammed my fists on the table making Armin flinch. Jean's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL MAN? DID YOU COME HERE JUST TO BE A DICK?" </p><p>I got shushed by the librarian as Jean chucked. </p><p>"Why so defensive Yeager? Don't tell me you two are actually going out." </p><p>"We're just studying so will just leave Armin alone dammit." </p><p>Armin was small in his seat. His delicate hands trembling. </p><p>Jean gave it up. He scoffed before finally leaving. </p><p>"Are you alright?" I asked Armin. Unknowingly I reaching out my hand to calm his. I didn't know why but I guess Mikasa does that when she wants me to calm down so I thought it might help. </p><p>Armin nodded. </p><p>"Uh we can just end the study session here if you'd like. I guess the library wasn't the smartest move." I offered. </p><p>"No, I want to help you it's alright let's keep going." </p><p>Armin was clearly still shaken up about the whole thing but it was obvious that he'd never admit it. </p><p>Without a thought I got up and gathered my things. </p><p>"C'mon," signaling Armin to get up. </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>"My place. We can study there." </p><p> </p><p>Armin's POV  </p><p>It was kind of Eren to stand up for me like that. Although he was probably just doing it out of his own hatred for Jean. </p><p>Eren's house was just a walking distance away from school. The closer I got the more I came to realize how close our houses were to each other. Yet we never interacted much at all before today. </p><p>The walk was short and silent for the most part. We walked up to Eren's front porch as he fiddled with a key he had kept hanging around his neck. </p><p>"Make yourself at home." </p><p>Eren got us some water before we sat down. </p><p>It was quiet. I wondered if his parents worked for most of the day. </p><p>My household was very quiet as well considering it was just me and my grandfather. </p><p>"Eren, uh before we start thank you for earlier. I've never really been able to stand up for myself, so thanks for telling off Jean," I said shyly.</p><p>"Whatever it's not like I did it for you," Eren scoffed.</p><p>And he's back. </p><p>Although it was comforting seeing Eren back to normal because seeing Eren being nice is a little odd. </p><p>I looked over at him staring at his notes. Wow those green eyes were surreal. Angry yet soft when he had a smile of his face. </p><p>Dammit Armin what am I thinking? I can't like Eren. He's a jerk. I mean a very pretty jerk but still a jerk. </p><p>I wonder if he was one of those assholes that asked if I was interested in them simply because they were a guy and I was gay. God I hope not. </p><p>"Is there something on my face?" Eren asked. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"You're a staring at me so I was just wondering?" </p><p>Shit. I stirred in my seat and looked away. I keep getting lost in those gorgeous eyes of his. </p><p>Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. </p><p>It's been a day. Why do I fall for people so quickly? </p><p>I don't have many friends and it's rare that someone is actually sort of nice to me. </p><p>I really am an idiot. </p><p>"Are you alright. Are you still shooken up over the situation with Jean?" Eren looked at me. </p><p>"Oh no. I'm just deep in thought, I guess," I responded. </p><p>Eren looked a little unsure. He was a little kinder around me. I'm assuming because we're at his house where he doesn't have to have keep up a good reputation like he does at school.</p><p>"I think I'm actually starting to get this!" Eren looked hopeful. </p><p>I couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"What are you smiling like an idiot for?" </p><p>"It just feels good helping someone." </p><p>A small smile creeped across Eren's face although I could tell he was trying to hide it. </p><p>"It's awfully quiet here. Are your parents working?" I asked. </p><p>Eren hesitated, "My mom passed years ago. Technically my dad is my legal guardian but I haven't seen him in nearly a decade." </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but if it makes you feel better both my parents are passed. I just live with my grandpa." </p><p>Eren looked up at me. </p><p>"Really? It's kinda nice knowing I'm not the only one without much of a family. At least I have my adopted sister Mikasa," Eren had a small, kind smile on his face. </p><p>I was surprised he had such a vulnerable side to him. I'm glad he was comfortable around me. </p><p>For the first time in a while it felt like I had a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Eren's POV</p><p>It was Friday afternoon. It had been rainy and groggy all week. Armin and I have met every afternoon after school and walked to my place. </p><p>I introduced him and Mikasa. She seemed to like him even if she was a bit cold hearted, Armin's calm and positive manner seemed to make everyone smile. </p><p>I was in my last class of the day which was Mr. Ackerman's. I actually looked forward to my afternoons with Armin. I felt like I could be genuine and not some annoying dumbass like I am at school. </p><p>I walked over to Armin's locker where we aways meet. To avoid assholes like Jean, we usually leave fairly quickly. After a couple days we began to talk more. Casual conversations just about our days and everything. It was better than the awkward silence. </p><p>"So how'd you do on the quiz today?" Armin asked me. </p><p>"I don't know. I never check what I get, just assume it was a shit grade." </p><p>I rubbed the back of my head. Armin gave me a puzzled look. </p><p>"Well, I helped you study and you did pretty well, so I believe it's likely you did well." </p><p>"You really think?"</p><p>Armin gave me a reassuring nod. I told him I'd check it when we got back to my place. </p><p>---</p><p>We sat down at the table taking our usual seats across from one another. I pulled out the crumpled out paper I'd stuffed in my bag earlier. </p><p>My eyes widened. </p><p>"What does it say?" Armin asked eagerly. </p><p>"I got a B plus?" </p><p>"That's great Eren! I knew you could do it." </p><p>Armin gave a me a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile back. </p><p>"Hey it's Friday, and we've been studying all week. So what if we took a break today?" I asked. </p><p>"Sure. I'll just head out now. Have a nice weekend!" Armin smiled. </p><p>"Actually if you're not doing anything I was thinking we could just hang out as friends instead of just study buddies." I was a little hesitant in saying this. </p><p> </p><p>Armin's POV</p><p>He actually considers me a friend? My heart warmed at the thought.</p><p>"Sure!" </p><p>"I was thinking we could just relax. Order takeout and watch a movie or something." </p><p>I nodded in agreement. I noticed Mikasa walk in from the front door. I gave her a wave and a gentle smile. </p><p>---</p><p>Eren and I just sat and talked for a while. We shared a few laughs and it was clear that both of us enjoyed each other's company. </p><p>"Alright I'm gonna go pick up the food now. I shouldn't be too long." Eren headed out the door. I waved goodbye. </p><p>Mikasa sat down in the chair that Eren had just left. </p><p>"Thank you Armin," She gave me a small, genuine smile. </p><p>"For what?" I questioned. </p><p>"Eren has been hopelessly lost the past month since our mother passed. Seeing him do well on a test and actually make a friend instead of shutting people out, it just makes me hopeful," Mikasa smiled. </p><p>"Wait, only a month? He had previously told me that she passed years ago," I queried. </p><p>Mikasa sighed, "That's what he usually tells people. He said that people would ask too many questions or express concern if he told them how recent it really was." </p><p>I pondered the thought. </p><p>"I understand. It was tough for me when I lost my parents." </p><p>Mikasa gave a nod of empathy. I'm assuming she already heard about that part of me from Eren. </p><p>"Maybe he'll feel like sharing how he really feels with you someday. If he keeps bottling up his emotions forever he'll just get worse," Mikasa let out another sigh.</p><p>"We haven't known each other too long. Also, I'd give it some time. It's only been a month so he still needs some time to process," I assured. </p><p>Mikasa nodded. </p><p>Suddenly Eren walked through the door with the food. </p><p>"What are you two talking about?" He asked. </p><p>"Mom's death," Mikasa said nonchalantly. </p><p>My mouth dropped at her bluntness. Eren seemed unfazed. I guess she was always like this. </p><p>"Yeah, but it's been a few years so I'm fine," Eren gave a small fake smile. </p><p>"You can quit the act. I already told Armin about your lies. It's only been a month," Mikasa urged. </p><p>Eren hesitated. He knew he couldn't hide forever. </p><p>"Sorry I lied. I just didn't want to talk about it or even think about it. So I said that it happened years ago instead of recently. Part of me even began to believe it. I guess I just thought it would help me get over it easier. Although it didn't." </p><p>I gave him and sympathetic look, "It's okay, Eren. I understand." </p><p> </p><p>Armin's POV </p><p>Neither Eren or I wanted to get into too much detail about his feelings, so naturally we talked about something else. </p><p>After finishing dinner we decided to put on a movie. Although it was spring we watched ELF. A nice comedic relief. Mikasa watched with us too. She kept a straight face the whole time. But you could tell she enjoyed it by how relaxed she was compared to her normal tense self. </p><p>It was only about 8:30pm when the movie ended, but fairly dark out. </p><p>"Thanks for hanging out with me. This was fun," I said. </p><p>"Before you go I want to show you something," Eren grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. Mikasa sat their puzzled on the couch, but she knew better than to stop Eren. </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>"You'll see." </p><p>He dragged me into his bedroom. It was a disaster. Clothes scattered everywhere. Empty soda cans littered the floor. My mouth dropped open, appalled at the mess.</p><p>Eren opened his window which led out to a flat roof over the garage. He climbed out. </p><p>"C'mon," Eren reached out his hand towards me. I took it and climbed out of the window. I shivered as a chill breeze tickled the back on my neck. </p><p>It was dark out and hard to see much but I could make out Eren's figure in front of me. </p><p>"Why are we out here?" I asked, puzzled. </p><p>"Look up." </p><p>I looked up to see what seemed to be thousands of stars scattered across the night sky. I laid down on the cold roof besides Eren. </p><p>"I noticed that the clouds cleared, so I brought you up here. Being up here is my favorite place. Everything seems so insignificant. Me, my problems and life itself." </p><p>I paused, taking in the words he was saying. He was right. Being up there, I felt so small yet so free. </p><p>"I like to imagine that my mom is watching over me. I think she'd be disappointed in me to see what a wreck I've become."</p><p>"I think she would be proud of you for doing well on your test think week," I giggled. </p><p>Eren smiled. </p><p>For a few minutes we sat their in complete silence. A few crickets could be heard, and we just sat there contently staring at the starry night sky. </p><p>After a few moments I decided to speak, "Do you come up here often?" </p><p>"Yeah," Eren spoke softy. </p><p>He seemed so lost in the moment that he couldn't respond with more than one word at a time. </p><p>"Look a shooting star!" I pointed a the sky where a light shot across it for just a moment. I admired it intently. </p><p>"Did you make a wish?" Eren asked. </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>I wished to keep this friendship with Eren, maybe even more than a friendship. He's already made me so much happier. </p><p>I used to wonder what was the point of living my boring repetitive life. </p><p>It's moments like these that I live for. </p><p>I'll continue living for moments like these. </p><p>For Eren. </p><p>--- </p><p>It was Sunday evening. Which means school tomorrow. I couldn't help but hate it. Class itself was fine but the social hierarchy in high school is just bullshit. I'm the short nerdy gay kid of course I'm going to get made fun of. </p><p>I sat at my desk thoughts worrying away. I glaned at my phone. It was only 5:45pm I still had some time left before I could worry about school. I wondered if Eren ever got nervous about school like I did. I doubt it. </p><p>Eren and I have texted a few times after exchanging phone numbers last week. Eren liked to send dumb memes for me to laugh at. It would always brighten my mood. </p><p>Eren has shown so much kindness to me lately. Just a week ago I would've never imagined myself saying that. </p><p>I wondered if we were going to continue our study sessions after school this week to. I guess it wouldn't hurt to text him. </p><p> </p><p>5:47| Armin: Are we going to continue studying after school this week? </p><p>5:51| Eren: Yea y wouldn't we</p><p>5:52| Armin: Oh no reason I was just wondering. </p><p>5:56| Eren: Ok hv a gn</p><p>5:56| Armin: You too! </p><p> </p><p>I sighed and put my phone down. At least I have something to look forward to this week.</p><p> Although something felt off. I scrunched my nose wondering what this sickening feeling was in my stomach. </p><p>Wait is this what people say when they feel butterflies in their stomach? What. Why now it's so random. All I did was text Eren. </p><p>Text Eren....</p><p>Oh my god. </p><p>Do I really have feelings for Eren? I can't like Eren. I mean I like him as a person but romantically? He'd probably be creeped out by me if he found out. Or he'll never talk to me again, or pick on me at school like everyone else. </p><p>My mind raced with thousands of thoughts and worries. I laid in my bed squishing my head between a pillow and the mattress as if it would squeeze all of my thoughts out too.</p><p>Although I would never admit it maybe I did like Eren Yeager.</p><p> </p><p>Eren's POV </p><p>I chuckled at my phone. That dork, always texting with perfect punctuation. I really enjoyed getting texts from Armin. Better than the girls trying to slide into my dms. I don't care how pretty you are, I'm not interested. </p><p>Along with my other school crisis I was having a serious sexuality crisis. As in, confused as hell. I couldn't label myself if you held a gun to my head and told me to. </p><p>For a brief moment I considered asking Armin about it. I mean, he was openly gay.... I guess he didn't have much of a choice because he was outed last year. I feel bad for the poor guy. Maybe it's best I don't bring it up with him. </p><p>I couldn't help but wonder, what would Mikasa say? I don't feel like telling her. I don't feel like telling anyone, so my head is just clouded with endless thoughts and worries. </p><p>I flipped over from laying on my back and smashed my head into my pillow. I started screaming. It sounded loud in my head but it was muffled and quiet into the pillow. </p><p>I feel like I need to do that constantly. Like my thoughts are constantly screaming at me so I just need to scream back. </p><p>I slowly rolled off my bed onto the floor. There was a loud thud and I just laid there. The floor was more comfortable than I remember. Suddenly, the door flew open. </p><p>"What's going on? Are you hurt?" Mikasa questioned. </p><p>She was always so worried. I slowly pushed myself up to a seat.</p><p>"I'm fine," I mumbled. </p><p>She looked concerned but didn't bother asking anymore questions. </p><p>"I'll leave you be then," She walked out of the room and clicked the door shut behind her. </p><p>Maybe I'd figure things out eventually. I'll just take a short nap before dinner. I crawled into bed and slowly closed my eyes.</p><p>—-</p><p>I woke up, slowly stretching my ams and yawning. I picked up my phone to check the time. 1:46am!Dammit this was supposed to be a quick nap. </p><p>I wasn't tired anymore so I decided to get up. I peeked out the window as I pushed the curtain aside. Clear skies and bright stars, my favorite. </p><p>I grabbed a dark green sweatshirt and threw it on. I unlatched the window and pushed it open. I was welcomed with a chilling wind. I stepped out onto the roof and laid down. I looked up at the stars like I used to alone. It was different though without Armin. I missed his company. I almost grabbed my phone to text him, but he was probably asleep by now. </p><p>I wish I could hang out with him at school, but if I change so suddenly at school everyone would be put off by it. Maybe people wouldn't like me anymore. I shouldn't even give a damn what people think but I do. I do! </p><p>I looked out in front of me to see nothing but a dim streetlight illuminating the dark pavement of the street. </p><p>I noticed a slim figure walking down the street in a scarf and thin coat. I wonder what anyone would be doing taking a stroll out this hour. They walked down the street at an admirable pace. I watched as they suddenly tripped over a rock and stumbled onto the pavement and into a puddle. </p><p>"You alright there, pal?" I chuckled. </p><p>The figure looked up and to my surprise I saw a pear of ocean blue eyes stare up at me. </p><p>"Eren?" </p><p>"...Armin?" </p><p>"What are you doing?" we both said in unison.</p><p>"First of all, Are you alright?" I asked looking down at Armin on the pavement. </p><p>"It's just a small scratch I'll be fine." </p><p>"Hey there's a shed at the side of the house. If you climb up you'll be able to get onto the roof from there," I instructed. </p><p>Armin shook his head, "No thanks. I'm not the athletic type, and I'm fine down here." </p><p>Just a second later I hopped off the roof and into a bush in front of the house. There was a bit of a sting in my left ankle but nothing unbearable. </p><p>Armin gasped, "Oh my uh are you alright?" </p><p>I nodded and shook the dirt off of me, "I do this fairly often." </p><p>"You know you probably shouldn't be jumping off your roof on a daily basis." </p><p>"Why, are you worried about me?" I smirked. </p><p>"Yes, as your friend I am. You should take care of yourself." </p><p>I paused. Hearing the words 'as your friend' kind of stung, but why. It's not like we weren't friends. We are, but is that all I want? </p><p>Yes, yes that's all I should want. I kept trying to tell myself. Without much thought I smacked myself in the forehead </p><p>"Idiot," I mumbled to myself and smacked myself again. </p><p>Just as I was about to do it again a hand caught mine. Armin had a worried look on his face. </p><p>"You should stop that. Are you alright?" He stumbled. </p><p>"Yeah, just couldn't get some stupid thoughts out of my head." </p><p>Armin gave me an understanding nod. </p><p>I noticed him shaking, not just shaking, shivering. </p><p>"You're all wet, you tumbled into that puddle didn't you?"</p><p>I swiftly pulled my sweatshirt off of me. </p><p>"Yeah, but I'll be okay. I can just head home, keep your sweatshirt on," Armin smiled. </p><p>"I don't want you to be cold on your way home. Take it, I insist," I urged. </p><p>Armin gave in and took my sweatshirt. He looked really cute in my oversized hoodie. I turned away to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks. </p><p>Armin thanked me with a warm smile. </p><p>"Why were you out walking anyway?" I questioned. </p><p>"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk," Armin explained. "And why were you on your roof in the middle of the night?" </p><p>I scratched the back of my head, "Right after you texted me I fell asleep expecting to take a short nap, now here I am eight hours later, so I'm not really tired any more." I looked at Armin who was even more snuggled into my sweatshirt. </p><p>"That makes sense. Anyways I'm actually getting pretty cold so I'm gonna head home now. Have a good night," Armin waved. </p><p>"Wait, I'll walk you home. It's cold and dark and I don't want you to fall again," I offered. </p><p>Armin giggled and signaled me to follow him. I walked beside him down the dimly lit street. </p><p>—-</p><p>We made it to Armin's house. I watched as he fiddled in his pockets for a key. He kept at it for a few minutes and came up empty handed every time. </p><p>"Everything alright?" I asked from the sidewalk. </p><p>"I think I lost my key, so now I can't get in my house," Armin budged at the door. </p><p>I walked up and helped him look around for where he could have dropped the key. </p><p>"If you can't get in, want to stay at my place?" I offered. "It could just be like a sleepover. I haven't done those in a while," I laughed. </p><p>Armin didn't seem opposed to the idea, "Okay, I'll just leave my grandfather a note for the morning. I wouldn't want him to worry." </p><p>—-</p><p>We were back at my place, and I got Armin a fresh pair of clothes. Sure they were a little big on him but he didn't seem to mind. </p><p>"Here you can sleep in my bed. I already slept a good while, so I'll be fine just resting on the couch," I told Armin. </p><p>He nodded and with a yawn crawled into my bed. I crashed onto the couch, admiring Armin. His soft face and the way his cheeks smushed against my pillow. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I noticed a small smile crawl across my face. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt this way with Armin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin's POV</p>
<p>I opened my eyes as Eren woke me up. It was early. Barely any light peeking through his curtains, signally that it was very early morning. </p>
<p>"You should probably get home so you can get everything you need for school." </p>
<p>I nodded, rubbing my eyes and stretching.</p>
<p>I slowly got up still in the comfort of Eren's sweatshirt. </p>
<p>My grandpa was probably up by now considering it was nearly 6:00am. He was an earlier riser and I never understood it. I hate mornings and waking up anytime before 9:00am. </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Eren and I walked through the foggy neighborhood. Making my way to my place. When we arrived I thanked Eren and took off his sweatshirt to give it back. </p>
<p>"Keep it for now. I don't mind," Eren urged. </p>
<p>I agreed. His scent brought me comfort and the sweatshirt was very cozy. I got ready for the rest of my day and headed off to the hellish prison which was high school. </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>I meekly headed down the hallway afraid of what was to come. I noticed Jean walking down the hall with his other shitty friends. I clutched my books to my chest and quickly headed in the other direction. Just a moment later a hand clung to the hood of my hoodie. </p>
<p>My hoodie? No this was... this was Eren's! I forgot to take it off before school started. If Jean sees he'll give us a hard time. Eren might even be mad at me. </p>
<p>"Hey are you even listening to me, short stack?" Jean snapped a finger in my face. </p>
<p>"No way!" He chuckled, "Is this Yeager's sweatshirt!" He tugged at one of the strings that fell over top of the thick hoodie. </p>
<p>Being the excellent liar I was, I decided to just make up some random shit, "Oh does Eren have the same one? My grandfather bought it for me over the weekend," I stuttered a bit, but for the most part I tried to keep myself calm and collected. </p>
<p>Jean cocked an eyebrow as he looked me up and down. I trembled at his icy cold glare. </p>
<p>A moment later a hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around. </p>
<p>"I need to borrow Armin." </p>
<p>"M-mikasa?" Jean stuttered and began to get flustered from her presence. </p>
<p>"You're looking very pretty today," his cheeks were now glowing pink.  </p>
<p>Mikasa didn't even turn around to acknowledge him, she just dragged me down the hallway behind her. </p>
<p>"Are you alright? I can't believe those assholes," She spit out in a pessimistic tone. </p>
<p>I nodded, "Thanks for helping me." </p>
<p>"Of course. I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt. Especially my friends," She explained. A faint smile grew on her face, "Anyway I have to study hall next, see you around."</p>
<p>I gave her a friendly wave goodbye and headed off to class.</p>
<p>Eren's POV</p>
<p>"Armin was getting hassled in the hallway today," Mikasa said in a monotone voice. </p>
<p>I turned around, "What?" </p>
<p>"It was Jean and those jerks. I made up an excuse and rescued him," She explained. </p>
<p>Armin had just left from our usual tutoring session so now it was just me and Mikasa in the kitchen of our house.</p>
<p>Dammit what kind of friend was I if my sister was the only one helping Armin. </p>
<p>"Does this happen to him often?" Mikasa asked. </p>
<p>"I think so." </p>
<p>We both sat in silence for a few moments. Armin wasn't one to express his own issues. He always seemed so worried about me and my issues but what about him. He constantly gets called slurs and is kicked around like some stray dog. </p>
<p>I headed up to my room fiddling my thumbs as I contemplated whether I should call Armin or not. I decided it would probably be best if I checked up on him. </p>
<p>"Hey, Mikasa told me what happened today. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," I blurted out.</p>
<p>"Oh it's alright. I'm okay. Anyway how are you doing?" </p>
<p>He was always so concerned with everyone else but himself. It almost pissed me off. </p>
<p>"You really should be worrying about yourself," I demanded. My tone was a bit harsh, but I meant it. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but like I said I'm fine," He assured me. </p>
<p>I was pretty pissed at this point, "Armin, you get called slurs daily and it's obvious that you are afraid at school. You're not okay. I'm your friend and you can tell me about it dammit," I raised my voice. </p>
<p>"Eren, everyone struggles with things. You, me, Mikasa. Stop worrying about me and focus on yourself," He explained. </p>
<p>What a hypocrite, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TELLING YOU TO DO! I CARE ABOUT YOU SO THAT'S WHY I WORRY," Shit, I said too much. </p>
<p>"Oh,"  That was the only thing Armin said. </p>
<p>We didn't speak for what seemed like minutes. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I gotta go," He hung up. </p>
<p>I put my phone down and screamed into my pillow. Why does he have to be so difficult? I'm just trying to look out for him. My head was spinning with thoughts. </p>
<p>I looked up at my bare ceiling and eventually slipped into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Armin's POV</p>
<p>I softly cried into my pillow. Eren was right. I'm struggling a lot, but I don't want to burden him with my problems.</p>
<p>Knowing Eren was mad at me made me upset. But just because he's mad doesn't mean I'm going to do what he wants me to. </p>
<p>In a swift movement I took off Eren's sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. I hated having anything out of place in my room, but I wasn't in the mood to go pick it up. </p>
<p>Maybe I'll take a sick day tomorrow. I haven't done that in a while besides I don't feel like dealing with Jean, or even Eren right now. He's clearly not in a good headspace either. </p>
<p>I sighed. I think it would be better for me to rest tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren's POV</p>
<p>I made it through the day, head full of thoughts and worries. I didn't see Armin in Professor Hange's class nor did I see him now in Trigonometry. </p>
<p>There's no way he would ever skip class. He's an honor roll student. Me on the other hand. That's not unusual. </p>
<p>The school day ended and I headed towards the locker area where I met up with Armin to study. He wasn't there, so I waited. </p>
<p>After 30 minutes he never came. For the first time in over a week, I went home alone. </p>
<p>I pulled out my phone to text him as I walked. </p>
<p>3:15| Eren: where were u today?</p>
<p>I had already made it home before he replied. </p>
<p>3:57| Armin: Felt sick today, took the day off. </p>
<p>3:58| Eren: i'm sorry i hope u feel better soon :) </p>
<p>4:18| Armin: ok</p>
<p>What is up with him he usually replies immediately. Well if he is sick he probably wouldn't be on his phone. </p>
<p>I sighed. </p>
<p>"What's the matter?" Mikasa asked. </p>
<p>"Armin's sick and I don't think he wants to talk to me," I groaned.</p>
<p>"He's sick? I saw him on a bike ride earlier when I was on my lunch break," She said. </p>
<p>Did he lie to me?</p>
<p>I should just brush it off. It's probably just a misunderstanding. Was he mad at me because I yelled at him yesterday? I was just trying to help. Sure I have an aggressive way of wording thing but- </p>
<p>Mikasa cut off my thoughts and said, "You're overthinking things."</p>
<p>She was always quite calm and collected. She would spend much of her time studying people's behavior and actions. Through this, she got quite good at reading me. </p>
<p>I sighed balling up my hand into a frustrated fist. </p>
<p>"Go easy on him. He's not great at expressing his feelings especially his hurt or pain."</p>
<p>I was surprised she already learned so much about Armin in the past week she's known him. I guess they are friends too.</p>
<p>I walked upstairs with my hands in my pockets and shuffled onto my bed. I face planted into my pillow, breathing heavily to make up for the lack of oxygen. </p>
<p>I breathed in deeply through my nose taking in all the scents of the pillow. How had I not noticed it before? This pillow smelled like Armin. From when he slept in my bed. I cuddled the pillow in my arms, taking in it's scent. </p>
<p>All I wanted to do was comfort Armin, maybe even cuddle him in my arms. In a friendly way, right. No, there's no friendly way to do that. I have definitely developed feelings for Armin. </p>
<p>Oh maybe I could write him a letter. If I talked to him in real life I would just stutter and probably say something I didn't mean to. </p>
<p>I grabbed a thin piece of lined paper out of my draw and sat down at my dimly lit desk. I chewed on the end of my pen, trying to figure out the best way to word this.</p>
<p>I set my pen down and started writing. Once I started, I couldn't stop. The thoughts just flowed out of me. </p>
<p>When I finally finished I sat down and reread the letter. It read: </p>
<p>Armin, <br/>I wanted to write this to say I am so sorry for getting upset with you. I just want to help you because knowing that you're struggling makes me want to do something about it. I understand that it's annoying or hard to talk about your feelings, but you can trust me right? We're friends after all. You know, I've never really been that close to anyone besides Mikasa. Everyone at school is just fake friends and fake popularity. But I feel like I have a genuine connection and friendship with you. Because of you I've been doing a lot better in school and I feel more motivated to do things. I guess what I really wanted to say was, thank you.</p>
<p>-Eren </p>
<p>No, that was way too sentimental for me. I crumpled up the paper and threw it on the floor. I slumped against my desk, resting my chin in the crook of my elbow. </p>
<p>Mikasa knocked on the door and handed me an envelope marked with just my name. </p>
<p>"What's this?" I asked Mikasa. </p>
<p>"Not sure, it was in the mailbox with the rest of the mail," She replied. </p>
<p>She left the room, gingerly shutting the door behind her. </p>
<p>I opened the envelope. It was a few papers. The first one was a note. </p>
<p>Eren, <br/>Study these terms and I think you'll do great on the exam on Thursday. <br/>Sorry we couldn't study today. How's tomorrow? You can just text me if you'd like. </p>
<p>from, <br/>Armin Arlert</p>
<p>Maybe he really was sick and Mikasa mistook him for someone else. Well if he really was mad at me he wouldn't have offered to meet up tomorrow. I relaxed at the thought. </p>
<p>I pulled my phone out to text Armin and let him know that I'd like to have our study session tomorrow. He agreed and wished me a good night. </p>
<p>Good news is that it seems like he's feeling better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin's POV</p>
<p>I feel like shit.</p>
<p>I didn't want Eren to worry so I decided to just act normal. In reality I'm always cautious around people. Last time I trusted somebody I got outed to the entire grade. I trembled just thinking about it. </p>
<p>It's not anything against Eren, I'm just a little anxious around everyone new. If I think about it though, it is a bit odd how Eren, a classic high school jackass is showing interest in a friendship with me?</p>
<p>Maybe I'm just overthinking this and he's not as shitty as I think he is. </p>
<p>My grandfather used to talk to me about this a lot. He would tell me it wasn't okay to just shut myself up in my room all the time. I would always nod but just end up doing the same thing every week. </p>
<p>I crawled into a little ball on my bed worrying about anything and everything possible. All this worrying made my stomach churn. I felt a wet tear fall down my left cheek. </p>
<p>I was disappointed in myself. I wish I wasn't myself. The truth is, I hated myself. For years I hated who I was after I was outed as gay.</p>
<p>I always thought about how different I would be if I was straight. If I liked girls maybe I wouldn't be so sad or scared. </p>
<p>I dozed off to sleep and didn't wake up until my alarm woke me in the early morning the next day. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>The day had already gone by, fairly quickly actually. I was at my locker waiting for Eren to show up. </p>
<p>"Hey, Armin!" </p>
<p>It was Eren. I was relieved to see him. I greeted him and we headed on our normal way to his house. </p>
<p>"Are you feeling better?" Eren asked. </p>
<p>"I am, thanks," I replied. </p>
<p>"Were you physically sick or..." Eren asked hesitantly. </p>
<p>"As opposed to what?" </p>
<p>"...emotionally," Eren had a serious tone. </p>
<p>I paused for a second debating whether or not I should tell him the truth. </p>
<p>"In all honestly I just needed a break from school."</p>
<p>Which was the truth. I just didn't feel like getting into the details. </p>
<p>Eren seemed to understand and stayed quiet for a bit.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" Eren asked with a look of curiosity. </p>
<p>I stopped in my tracks, unsure what to say. It's not like I could say no, but I didn't want to lie to Eren by saying yes. I'll go with in between.</p>
<p>"I don't know," I replied. </p>
<p>"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't it more of a yes or no question," Eren furrowed his eyebrows. </p>
<p>I shrugged, "Nothing against you, I just don't trust anyone anymore." </p>
<p>Eren's confusion shifted to concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren's POV</p>
<p>Who hurt this boy? </p>
<p>It hurt knowing I couldn't even be someone Armin trusted, but I tried to just brush it off. If I lashed out at him again I wouldn't forgive myself.</p>
<p>We walked to my house in an awkward silence, neither one of us speaking another word.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>We studied at the kitchen table for an hour or two like we usually do. It wasn't awkward or weird, it was nice. </p>
<p>It was starting to stay light out longer now that spring was in full bloom. </p>
<p>I usually watched the sunsets from my roof on days like these. I probably shouldn't be on my roof so often but I enjoy the views. </p>
<p>"Remember when we were stargazing?" I asked Armin. </p>
<p>He nodded, "It was nice. Thanks for showing me," He replied. </p>
<p>"Do you ever watch the sunset?" </p>
<p>"No, not really." </p>
<p>"Well c'mon let's go watch it," I got up enthusiastically. </p>
<p>I grabbed Armin's wrist and dragged him up the flight of stairs. We made our way through my messy room and out the window. </p>
<p>I climbed up to the high part of our roof and lent a hand out to Armin. He was hesitant at first but he took it and climbed up. We sat on the highest point of the roof where the golden rays of light illuminated our skin. Through the gap of trees the golden-pink sunset was mesmerizing. </p>
<p>Armin stood there, mouth agape as he stared in awe at the view. The big lake that was by my house could be seen reflecting all of the colors of the sky. After a few minutes I decided to speak. </p>
<p>"Isn't it pretty?" I looked over at Armin. He was practically glowing. I almost wanted to take him in my arms right then and there, but I didn't. </p>
<p>"Very," Armin replied, eyes glued to the sky.</p>
<p>I wished this moment could last forever. Just me and Armin, without any concern or thought for the rest of the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin's POV</p>
<p>The colors in the sky were mesmerizing. I stared up at the falling sun as the colors fell with it. The still water from the lake reflecting all of the colors like a sheet of glass.</p>
<p>I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even notice Eren staring at me. </p>
<p>I looked at him and he quickly turned away with a hint of blush on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Eren. I trust you," I said, looking away in shame. I felt bad after assuming Eren was just like everyone else, but he's not. After showing me so much made me realize how much he trusted me. Watching the sunset with him was calming for the both of us. </p>
<p>"Really!" Eren's mouth dropped open and slowly faded into a wide smile.</p>
<p>Just seeing how much my words meant to him showed me how he really did care for me as a friend. </p>
<p>We casually continued talking as we stared in awe at the sunset. Soon the sun set and the stars became brighter. I didn't even realize how long we were up there. </p>
<p>We laughed at silly stories from when we were kids and how Eren would cause so much trouble for his poor elementary school teachers. </p>
<p>"If we met when we were younger do you think we would've been friends?" Eren asked me.</p>
<p>I nodded, "I think so." </p>
<p>Things may be different now if we had met years ago, but I didn't want to think about that. It was a bit pathetic that I was 17 when I made my first real friend. Better late than never.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks Eren and I spent numerous occasions just hanging out on his roof and chatting. Eren did bring his grades up and we'd celebrate by going out to get ice cream with Mikasa on the weekends.</p>
<p>Mikasa and Eren began to feel almost like a family to me. I spent more time at their place than my own. I still wore Eren's sweatshirt every night to bed. His scent comforted me. Every so often the hoodie would lose its scent and I'd make Eren wear it for a day or two so it'd smell like him again. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>It was a Friday night in late May. Eren and I were on the couch watching TV while Mikasa read a book in the recliner across the room. My eyes grew heavy as I continued to stare at the screen and eventually my head hung heavy, resting on Eren's shoulder as I fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren's POV</p>
<p>I froze as Armin's gentle head rested on my shoulder. In all honesty my arm fell asleep but Armin looked so adorable and I didn't want to disturb him.</p>
<p>I rested my head on top of his soft blonde hair and continued watching TV. </p>
<p>"Be careful you might wake him," Mikasa whispered. </p>
<p>"I won't wake him up," I hissed back. </p>
<p>"Huh?" Armin rubbed his eyes awake. </p>
<p>Ah shit. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I said in a panic. </p>
<p>"It's alright I don't care," Armin said as he yawned. He really didn't seem to care but I still felt bad. </p>
<p>"Are you spending the night tonight?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Probably." Armin nuzzled himself into his sweatshirt, which was actually mine. </p>
<p>Cute. </p>
<p>Over these past few weeks I'd come to terms with my own feelings for Armin. I think I did feel things for him. Romantically. But I couldn't tell him because it'd ruin our friendship. I know he's not straight but that doesn't mean he's attracted to every guy he knows especially not me. </p>
<p>We headed up to my room where we normally slept. I always let Armin sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch. He always felt bad, but I didn't mind at all because my pillow always smelled like him the next night when I slept on it. </p>
<p>Armin drifted off to sleep quite quickly. He was probably tired after a long week. </p>
<p>I sat across the room reading. I was a night owl, so even after a long week at school I could easily pull an all nighter. It was a bad habit, but I didn't care enough to break it. </p>
<p>It had been about an hour since Armin had fallen asleep and I was still reading a romance manga. It was my secret obsession that I never shared with anyone, except Armin because secretly he enjoys them too. </p>
<p>I noticed how Armin kept stirring in the bed. It looked like he was having a bad dream. I decided it was best not to wake him although I kept a close eye on him. He continued to stir in the sheets and began to breath heavily. He looked uncomfortable and it pained me to see him like this. </p>
<p>"Hey Armin. Armin wake up you're having a nightmare. It's just a dream. Armin? Armin?" I kept gently shaking at his shoulders. A second later he shook awake. He shot up and clung to my back, embracing me in a hug. </p>
<p>I could hear soft sniffles coming from him as if he was crying, but trying to suppress the sound. I let go of him and grabbed his shoulders. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Just a bad dream," He replied as he wiped away his tears with a sweater paw. </p>
<p>"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" I asked him. </p>
<p>"Yeah I think I'll be alright," He replied. He laid back down still shaken up about his nightmare. I didn't want to bother him and ask him what it was about. I figured if he wanted to tell me he would on his own. </p>
<p>I sat on the bed next to him for a minute, not wanting to leave his side. </p>
<p>"Eren you can lay down next to me, I don't mind" </p>
<p>I guess I was being a bit awkward just sitting there. I accepted Armin's request and laid down next to him, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p> I stretched out my arms underneath the sheets in an effort to get comfortable in the small space without disturbing Armin. As I did I felt my fingers brush against Armin's soft, delicate hand. I quickly retracted my hand not wanting to make things weird, but Armin didn't budge. His eyes were closed but he was still awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin's POV</p>
<p>My heart beat faster as I felt Eren's comforting touch against my hand. At that moment I wanted nothing more than for him to hold it. A part of me sensed that he felt the same way. Without thinking I gingerly grabbed his hand and wrapped my fingers around his knuckles. At first his hand felt stiff but then he relaxed. His thumb rubbed small circles around my hand. </p>
<p>In that moment I realized how I felt about Eren and how he felt about me was mutual. </p>
<p>Craving more of his touch, I nuzzled my head onto his shoulder. We stayed there for a few moments in total silence. We didn't have to say anything yet we understood everything</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After a few moments Eren cuddled me into his arms so my head was resting on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, which was incredibly comforting to me. Next thing I knew I woke up from the sun peering in through the curtains of Eren’s room. </p>
<p>I was still cuddled close to Eren and he was still fast asleep. Not wanting to move away from this feeling of comfort and content warmth, I stayed put. <br/>Feeling Eren’s chest rise and fall as he breathed, and hearing the soft beat of his heart reminded me that he was real. That this was real. </p>
<p>After Eren woke up and we got up neither of us said anything about what had happened. We didn’t need to.</p>
<p>“Eren, when are you going to clean this pigsty of a room?” I chuckled looking around at the mess. </p>
<p>“I don’t feel like it,” He groaned, throwing on a clean shirt and tossing the other one on the floor. </p>
<p>I picked up the shirt he had just tossed on the floor, “This is what I’m talking about. At least throw your dirty clothes in the hamper!” I exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Whatever, I don’t mind living in filth,” He replied. </p>
<p>I sighed through my nose. Well I minded. I basically lived here and this filth is driving me nuts. </p>
<p>Just then an idea popped into my head, “How about we clean up your room today. I’ll help you. It’d make me feel better because I come over so often,” I said. </p>
<p>“Fine,” Eren agreed. </p>
<p>We began by putting all of the dirty clothes in the hamper and throwing out old soda cans. I began dusting off shelves while Eren took the garbage bags downstairs. </p>
<p>I was cleaning around and picking up scraps of anything I came across. </p>
<p>There was a crumpled piece of paper in the corner, I assumed it was old school work, but out of curiosity I opened it anyway. </p>
<p>It was a letter addressed to me. The date marked April. I guess he never gave it to me, or was never planning on it. </p>
<p>I read through it, </p>
<p>Armin, <br/>I wanted to write this to say I am so sorry for getting upset with you. I just want to help you because knowing that you're struggling makes me want to do something about it. I understand that it's annoying or hard to talk about your feelings, but you can trust me right? We're friends after all. You know, I've never really been that close to anyone besides Mikasa. Everyone at school is just fake friends and fake popularity. But I feel like I have a genuine connection and friendship with you. Because of you I've been doing a lot better in school and I feel more motivated to do things. I guess what I really wanted to say was, thank you.</p>
<p>-Eren</p>
<p>I beamed at the note, wanting to cherish it forever. </p>
<p>“What are you reading!” Eren lunged at me to grab the paper. Our faces were inches away from each other. I held out the paper out of Eren’s reach. </p>
<p>“Your welcome,” I replied with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Huh?” Eren looked puzzled. </p>
<p>“The letter, you were thanking me.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I kind of didn’t want you to see that.” Eren rubbed the back on his neck. </p>
<p>“I figured, but I’m glad I did. Mind if I keep it?” I asked Eren. </p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>“I’ll treasure it,” I said with a gentle smile towards Eren. </p>
<p>Just then he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. My face heated up and I got all red. Eren just walked away with a smirk on his face even though I could see blush creeping across his cheeks. </p>
<p>It was late afternoon by now and I think we did a pretty good cleaning up Eren’s room. </p>
<p>“Aw man how am I supposed to find anything anymore,” Eren whined. I chuckled at his foolishness. </p>
<p>“How could you find anything in such a mess before?” </p>
<p>“It may have been a mess but it was an organized mess,” Eren added. </p>
<p>We giggled and I tucked the letter in my pocket. I noticed Eren’s sweatshirt beginning to smell less and less like him and more like me. I tugged off the sweatshirt and threw it at Eren. He already knew what I wanted, so he put it on and sniffed the inside as it smelled like me after I wore it for so long. </p>
<p>“Wanna go for some ice cream?” Eren asked. I agreed and we headed off to the local shop. We walked there, feeling the warm air and seeing the flowers in full bloom. </p>
<p>“Oh those are pretty!” I said pointing at a bundle of marigolds. Eren nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>We got our ice cream. I got my usual, vanilla in a cone and Eren got cookie dough in a cup. We didn’t talk much as we ate, as we were both enjoying the sweet treats. </p>
<p>“You’ve got some ice cream on the corner of your mouth,” Eren pointed out. Before I could grab a napkin Eren licked the corner of my mouth to wipe away the ice cream. </p>
<p>“What are you doing,” I hissed. Considering we were in public and I was a bit shy. </p>
<p>Eren gave me that smug smirk, as he does when he’s amused with himself. </p>
<p>I smiled back at him. A few people gave us icky glances but we just ignored them. </p>
<p>“Hey you’ve been hanging with me all weekend, and I love it, but you should probably check on your grandpa,” Eren suggested. </p>
<p>I agreed, so as we finished our ice cream Eren walked me home. </p>
<p>“See ya later!” Eren waved goodbye. </p>
<p>“Bye!” I said and headed inside. “I’m home,” I shouted as I kicked my shoes off and headed into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you kid,” my grandpa flipped the newspaper down that he was reading at the table. </p>
<p>I smiled as I grabbed a cup and began filling it with water. </p>
<p>“Who have you been hanging out with so much? Is it that boy Eren?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah he’s been a really great friend to me,” I responded. </p>
<p>“I know it’s always been tough for you to make friends. I’m happy to see you going out so much,” He had a soft smile. I was a bit worried that he may catch on, but I don’t think he will. He was an old fashioned old man, so I wasn’t quite sure if he’d be accepting of me or not. “Are you sure he isn’t more than a friend?”</p>
<p>I gulped. </p>
<p>I decided to play dumb, “Like a best friend? Yeah he is definitely my best friend.” </p>
<p>My grandpa gave me a look, “You know what I mean, Armin.” My heart started racing and my palms began sweating. “Before you get nervous…,” my grandpa said. Before? I was already a nervous wreck. My grandpa continued, “I’ll always love and support you no matter what even if you aren’t interested in girls.” I started tearing up. I was always worried about the day I would have to come out to him, I guess he caught on sooner than I anticipated. “Aw come here. Were you worried I would hate you?” He stood up and pulled me into a warm bear hug. </p>
<p>I was incredibly relieved like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. He wiped my tears away and gave me a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” I managed to say through sniffles, smiling back at him. He was a shorter old man so we were about the same height. </p>
<p>“So, are you dating this Eren boy?” He asked with a smile. He always wanted to know all of the gossip. I chucked, but questioned it myself. Are we? </p>
<p>“Actually I don’t know. I think we like each other but it’s not official,” I told him. </p>
<p>“I see, and do you really like this boy?” He asked. </p>
<p>I nodded, “Yes.” </p>
<p>“Well why don’t you ask him out?” He suggested. My face went pale. </p>
<p>“I could never do something like that! What if he said no? What if he judged me?” I continued rambling on until my grandpa grabbed my shoulders. </p>
<p>“Calm down I didn’t mean to freak you out I was just joking,” He chuckled. I sighed a sigh of relief. I couldn’t ever do that. I assumed Eren would be the one to make things official, but what if I had to make a move too. I brushed the thought away because Eren had already made plenty of moves today alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren’s POV</p>
<p>After walking Armin home I walked past my house and back towards the ice cream shop. I spotted the patch of marigolds Armin was admiring earlier. I bent down and plucked out a few of the prettiest ones until I had a small bouquet of them. I hummed as I walked home. </p>
<p>Mikasa was still out when I got back so I decided to get cleaned up. I showered and brushed my teeth all that jazz. Next, I got a spare ribbon and tied them around the thin bunch of flowers. </p>
<p>I walked downstairs where I was greeted by Mikasa in the living room. </p>
<p>“Those for Armin?” She had a small smirk across her face. </p>
<p>I blushed, “Yeah.” </p>
<p>Mikasa smied. “Have fun on your date,” She said. </p>
<p>“Who said anything about a date?” </p>
<p>She gave me a look. “Eren, it’s obvious.” </p>
<p>I looked down, I had actually dressed up for once wearing a nice button up shirt instead of my usual stained white t-shirt. Although I still had sweatpants on because it was a bit chilly. I had the flower bouquet in my hand, and I actually smelled like fresh laundry compared to my normal, sweaty self. I must admit, it felt good to get cleaned up. </p>
<p>“Maybe it is a date. I didn’t ask him yet, so I hope he isn’t busy.” </p>
<p>“Eren you should always plan things out in advance. Things always go smoother that way,” Mikasa informed me. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah but I wanna see his face when I surprise him. It's always so cute,” I beamed at the thought. </p>
<p>Mikasa smiled. She always liked seeing me in a good mood. Ever since mom passed I haven’t been the same, not until Armin came along at least. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>I decided not to text Armin in advance, and surprise him at his doorstep. It was a possibility that his grandpa would answer the door, but hopefully it would be Armin. I had walked there from my house and it was starting to get dark out, perfect timing. </p>
<p>I rang the doorbell and rocked back and forth from my heels to my toes as I waited for someone to answer the door. A few moments later I heard the click of the lock and the door swung open. </p>
<p>“Eren! You look um really nice,” Armin exclaimed with rosy cheeks. “Why are you here?” He asked. </p>
<p>I rubbed the back of my head and said, “Well if you’re uh free tonight I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.” I paused, “Like a date.” I looked down at my feet avoiding eye contact with Armin. </p>
<p>Armin’s mouth fell in an ‘o’ shape and his eyes widened. That was the adorable look I was so excited to see. I smiled at him and he smiled back. </p>
<p>“Yes, I would love too, but I should probably get ready first,” Armin explained. </p>
<p>I grabbed his wrist before he could step back inside. </p>
<p>“I think you look great right now. C’mon, I’m anxious to get going!” I said. “Oh and these are for you,” I held out the bouquet of marigolds. My hand shook as I was nervous if he would like them or not. </p>
<p>Armin’s face lit up, “Eren they’re beautiful!” He held them close to his face and inhaled deeply through his nose taking in the sweet scent of the flowers. </p>
<p>He decided we could get going now, and we headed on our way after he informed his grandpa that we were leaving. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Armin asked. </p>
<p>“It’s a surprise,” I smirked. </p>
<p>It was fairly dark out but the street lamps provided light as we walked through the street. I gingerly outstretched my pinky finger to wrap around his, after a few moments of this we intertwined our fingers and held hands. Armin’s hands felt soft and a bit cold. I squeezed his hand a bit in hopes that my warm hand would warm his up. </p>
<p>We made it to my house and I walked Armin up the stairs and into my bedroom. </p>
<p>“We’re going on a date in your bedroom?” Armin puzzled. </p>
<p>“Nope,” I said popping open the window. “Out here.” </p>
<p>I climbed out of the window and then reached my hand out for Armin. He took it and made his way out onto the flat roof. It was dark with the exception of the stars and crescent moon illuminating down on us. Earlier I had set up a picnic basket and blanket for us which was sitting on the roof. </p>
<p>I walked over and sat on the blanket and patted a spot next to me, inviting Armin to sit down. He took a seat next to me and leaned back on his hands back, admiring the stars. </p>
<p>“Wow you did all of this for me?” Armin asked. </p>
<p>“For us,” I replied</p>
<p>He smiled and opened the picnic basket I had prepared earlier. Inside were some fruits such as bananas and apples. I also added a few bags of chips. It wasn’t much, but I didn’t have much time plus Mikasa would be mad if I ate all of our food, but Armin still appreciated the gesture. </p>
<p>“I always love sitting on the roof with you,” Armin said. </p>
<p>I smiled, “Me too.” I looked over at Armin who’s luminous blue eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. “Remember the first night we came up here, blondie?” I asked. He rolled his eyes in a playful way at his stupid nickname. </p>
<p>“I’ll never forget that night for the rest of my life,” Armin replied. He reached over his hand to rest on top of mine. I could feel the heat building up in my face, and my heart beating faster. Armin looked over at me with a soft smile. I continued looking into his eyes, those beautiful eyes of his that made me melt. I couldn’t wait any longer. I caressed Armin’s cheek and pulled him closer to me. Soon enough, my lips met his soft gentle ones. We stayed like that for a few moments, neither of us wanting to pull away and lose the touch of each other. </p>
<p>I wanted this moment to last forever. </p>
<p>That night under the stars we shared our first kiss of many.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry this took longer than it should have. I'm going to write another chapter and hopefully that gets done sooner. Hope you enjoyed the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin’s POV</p><p>It was official, Eren and I were dating. Although the only people who knew were Mikasa and my grandpa who were both incredibly supportive. </p><p>It was school we were both worried about. If we were exposed we wouldn’t hear the end of it. Eren and I never talked about this but the dread on our faces said it all. </p><p>We both wanted to spend time together but neither of us felt like getting harassed. I mean if we just casually hung out nothing bad would happen right? </p><p>—</p><p>It was a sunny Monday morning. Everyone was more high energy than usual considering how close summer vacation was. Teachers could be heard shushing the loud students in the hallway. I walked beside Eren to lunch. </p><p>I had to resist the nagging urge I had to hold his hand. We sat at our usual table in the corner where Mikasa always met us. </p><p>“Nobody hurt you today did they?” Mikasa always asked this question. </p><p>“No, I’m okay,” I smiled at her concern. </p><p>Eren nudged my arm, “Even if someone were to hurt Armin, I’d beat em’ up in an instant.” </p><p>I knew that much was true. Although Eren had calmed down a bit he still had some aggressive tendencies. </p><p>I rested my hand on the table as I grabbed out my lunch. Not soon after did I feel the warm touch of Eren as he grabbed my hand. He continued eating his sandwich with his other hand as if nothing had happened. </p><p>I retracted my hand, “Eren not here what if someone sees?” I hissed. Eren furrowed his eyebrows, scowling at me. He was visibly upset by my actions. </p><p>“Why are you so worried about what other people think?” Eren asked me. I paused, pondering the question. Truth is, I didn’t know the answer. </p><p>“Uh, I don’t know. I don’t want to care but something inside of me just worries constantly,” I responded. </p><p>Eren grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight so I couldn’t get away even if I wanted to. Eren looked deep into my eyes, “Don’t worry. So what if people think we’re weird. They can go fuck themselves!” Eren exclaimed with a smile. “I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable, but I also want to show you affection. Holding back the urge to hold your hand all day is tiring,” Eren admitted. </p><p>I nodded in agreement. He was so sweet in this moment that I wanted nothing more than to smash my lips into his, but alas this was the school cafeteria. </p><p>Eren seemed to feel the same way. He whispered in my ear, “Let’s go to the bathroom.” My eyes widened and I gave him a nod. “Mikasa we’re gonna head to the bathroom real quick, you should go hang out with Sasha,” Eren winked. </p><p>Mikasa hid her blushing face in the red scarf she was wearing. Mikasa had talked about Sasha before. They were friends and Mikasa had developed feelings for her. Eren and I always encouraged her to make a move but she was always too shy. </p><p>—</p><p>Eren grabbed my hand as we headed into the small bathroom on the second floor m that no one ever uses. I only knew this because I used to spend quite a lot of time hiding in here during lunch in the past. </p><p>Eren didn’t waste a second, pushing my back against the wall smashing his lips into mine. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I grabbed his hair as we sloppily made out. </p><p>Our lips parted for a second leaving a string of saliva connecting our mouths. We panted, catching our breath. I balled Eren’s hair into a fist and pulled him into me kissing him. He tugged at my hair causing me to open my mouth and whine. He used this opportunity to use his tongue. We fought for dominance, Eren easily winning. </p><p>We continued at this for minutes, sloppily kissing and craving each other’s touch. A second later we heard someone bust through the bathroom door. </p><p>Eren and I pulled our lips apart. Too afraid to see who it was, neither of us moved. </p><p>“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Jean chuckled. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>“I should’ve known you two were going out,” He chuckled. </p><p>Eren furrowed his eyebrows and balled up his fist. I grabbed his hand, pushing his it down knowing he was about to throw a punch any second now. </p><p>“Aw looks like your little lover boy has to stop you. How sweet,” Jean chuckled again. Eren only grew angrier at this. </p><p>“Why are you even here. Nobody ever uses this bathroom,” Eren hissed. </p><p>“This is a public space, is it not?” </p><p>Just then another set of feet entered the bathroom. </p><p>“Hey Jean are you ready to-,” The freckled boy looked at us. I recognized him. He was a sweet boy that was always kind to me, and for some odd reason he would always hang out with Jean. “Don’t tell me you’re bothering them. When will you learn to mind your own business?” He then grabbed Jean’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “By the way we’re dating,” informed us and smiled at Jean. </p><p>My mouth held agape. Jean had a boyfriend? I guess the whole bullying me was just an act to cover it up. Some shitty act. </p><p>“Why would you tell them that!” Jean growled. Although he was blushing at the act of the freckled boy holding his hand. Eren and I stared at each other for a moment and then giggled. A small smile crept across Jean’s face although he tried his best to hide it.</p><p>“My apologies. Well leave you two alone,” The boy waved and dragged Jean out of the bathroom behind him. </p><p>Eren and I just laughed at everything that went down. It sort of ruined the mood so we just headed back to the lunchroom. Mikasa wasn’t at our table. We noticed her sitting by a girl with a long, dark brown ponytail. Must be Sasha. She turned around to see us and Eren gave her a double thumbs up. </p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the week seemed to go by pretty fast. Jean stopped bothering me as much, and Eren and I hung out every day. It was Friday afternoon when I got a text from Eren. He hadn’t been at school that day because he said he wasn’t feeling well. It was a bit lonely but I spent a lot of time chatting with Mikasa at lunch.</p><p>2:53| Armin: If you’re not feeling well do you want me to come over and keep you company? We can just watch a movie if you’d like :))</p><p>2:58| Eren: Thx but i think i need some time alone rn</p><p>2:59| Armin: I understand. Feel better soon &lt;3 </p><p>3:02| Eren: thx</p><p>I honestly didn’t know what to do. I always hung out with Eren. I guess it wouldn’t kill me to spend some time by myself. A second later my phone buzzed. </p><p>3:05| Mikasa: Armin, can you come over. I know Eren said not to but he needs you. </p><p>3:06| Armin: I’m on my way. </p><p>I wondered if something had happened. I jogged in the other direction towards Eren’s street. I placed my hands on my knees, bent over. By the time I got to his doorstep I was already out of breath. </p><p>I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Mikasa unlocked the door and gave me a sad look. Her voice was hushed and eyes were a bit pink like she had been crying. </p><p>“He’s in his room,” She told me. So, I slipped off my shoes and headed up the stairs and down the hallway. </p><p>I tiptoed my way to Eren’s door which was closed. I couldn’t hear much from his room which was normally filled with the sounds of music or video games. </p><p>I knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. </p><p>“Hey Eren, it’s Armin. Mikasa wanted me to stop by, she said you weren’t feeling alright,” I whispered in a calm tone. I looked across the room to see a crying Eren clutching a pillow to his chest as it caught his tears. A small gasp left my lips as I rushed over to him. </p><p>I didn’t bother saying anything more. I just hugged him. He didn’t hug me back. He just clung onto the pillow, but I could tell he appreciated it by the way his head nuzzled into my neck. </p><p>I sat down beside him and waited a moment before speaking, “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked. Eren sniffled and looked at me. I gave him a sad smile and wiped his tears off his cheek. </p><p>“It’s my mom’s birthday today,” He choked out. “I miss her so much,” He sobbed into his pillow. I rubbed his back as he continued crying. </p><p>“Eren I’m so sorry. She’s probably watching over you right now,” I assured him. </p><p>“I’m 17. I shouldn’t be crying over my mom like this.” </p><p>“No it’s okay. I can tell you loved her so much. It’s okay to cry sometimes,” I said. </p><p>“It’s pathetic,” He groaned. </p><p>I grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him deep in those forest green eyes. “Eren Yeager,” I said his full name so he knew I was serious. “Crying is a natural way to deal with a loss. It’s okay to cry. It’s good and healthy. Just let it all out. Of course you’re sad because you lost your mother. I lost my parents so many years ago and sometimes I still cry about it. Please don’t feel weak or pathetic. You’re one of the strongest people I know,” I assured him. I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the nose. </p><p>“Thank you, Armin.” Eren managed to say in between sniffles. I hugged him tighter as he cried into my shoulder. </p><p>For the first time in a while I felt needed. </p><p>We sat there for a while. I rubbed Eren’s back while he softly cried into his pillow. It bothered me a bit that my own boyfriend was choosing a pillow over me for comfort, but I just brushed the thought away. </p><p> </p><p>Eren’s POV</p><p>I didn’t want to think about this, and I felt weak having Armin see me like this. He obviously didn’t see me like that which was reassuring. </p><p>I let go of the pillow that I was so desperately clinging onto. I turned Armin’s shoulders towards me and hugged him tight. This was much nicer than a pillow. </p><p>The force of my hug pushed Armin on his back. I didn’t let go but laid there on top of him. He was smaller than me but he didn’t seem to mind. My head laid on his chest and I could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. My tears began to calm and my shaky breath became steady. Armin leaned towards me and kissed the top of my head, giving me a warm smile. My stomach fluttered and I held him tighter. </p><p>“Is it getting a bit better?” Armin asked. I nodded in response. “I’m glad,” He said. </p><p>It was hard being at home all day feeling this saddening feeling in my stomach. I can’t believe I was pushing Armin away. I’m glad Mikasa invited Armin over. She always knows what I need. </p><p>I felt my eyes get heavy. I drifted off to a light sleep. </p><p>—</p><p>“Guys, if you’re hungry I made some dinner for us,” Mikasa announced after knocking on my bedroom door. </p><p>“Okay we’ll be down in a minute,” Armin spoke for the both of us. I lifted my head off of Armin’s chest and gave him a soft peck on the lips. He smiled and brushed his nose against mine. We slowly got up and headed downstairs where Mikasa had prepared Pasta and a few fruit smoothies for each of us. </p><p>“This looks delicious. Thank you Mikasa,” I said. She walked over to me and rubbed my upper back. </p><p>“I just hope you’re feeling better. I know it’s been a rough day,” She said. I nodded in response. “Ok so you guys can get your own bowls and,” She stopped talking and looked at Armin who was already at the table slurping down a bowl of warm pasta. </p><p>“What. I’m hungry,” Armin said with his mouth full. Mikasa and I looked at each other and bursted out in laughter. Armin had really become a part of this house. A part of this wonderful little family of ours. </p><p>—</p><p>The last weeks of school flew by and it was finally summer break. Armin and I spent basically all of our time together. Mikasa started hanging out with Sasha more often and overall everyone seemed to be in a better mood.</p><p>“Do you want to go swimming today?” Armin offered stirring the spoon around in his half eaten bowl of oatmeal. </p><p>Armin spent most nights at my place. We enjoyed cuddling while watching movies and falling asleep in each other’s arms. So, naturally we usually ate breakfast together too. </p><p>“Yeah that sounds fun,” I said. </p><p>After we finished cleaning up we put on our bathing suits and headed to the lake. It was a sunny day and quite humid as well, so a dip in the lake sounded wonderful. </p><p>With a swift motion I took off my shirt and ran towards the water.</p><p>“Cannon ball!” I shouted as I jumped in from the rope swing we’d set up a few years back. I saw Armin laughing when I popped back up to the surface. “C’mon in. It feels great,” I told him. A second later he grabbed onto the rope and swung into the water. He giggled as he wiped his wet hair out of his face. </p><p>I couldn’t help myself in that second he just looked so adorable. I grabbed his face with both my hands and pulled him in for a kiss. </p><p>“What was that for?” Armin smiled. </p><p>“Just because I love you,” I said. I paused for a moment realizing that I’ve never said that before. “Uh I mean.” I continued. </p><p>“Eren,” Armin grabbed my shoulders. “I love you too. So much. Thank you for everything you have done for me.” </p><p>My eyes lit up in euphoria. I pulled him closer and hugged his slim body. We looked at each other and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Probably my favorite kiss we’ve ever had out of the hundreds of ones we’ve shared over these months. </p><p>We continued laughing and splashing around in the water until it became dusk. It was just the beginning of the summer and I had the whole rest of it to spend with Armin. </p><p>How did I get so lucky? Armin saved me from myself and gave my life meaning again.</p><p>Thank you Armin Arlert. Thank you so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sadly this is the end of the story. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hoped you enjoyed it. Next I have a really angsty fic planned so if you like pain, check it out :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>